Save Yourself
by the.evil.slim.shady
Summary: Damon Salvatore, power forward extraordinaire for the Detroit Red Wings, was rendered breathless every time he glanced in her direction. Her enigmatic, chestnut brown eyes. Her glossy, luscious lips. Her radiant, alluring smile. To him, everything about her was captivating. All Human (AH AU).
1. Chapter 1

**1:  
October 21, 1996  
Joe Louis Arena, Detroit MI **

Damon Salvatore, power forward extraordinaire for the Detroit Red Wings, was rendered breathless every time he glanced in _her _direction. Her enigmatic, chestnut brown eyes. Her glossy, luscious lips. Her radiant, alluring smile. To him, everything about her was captivating.

However, she was not supposed to be the object of his attention. That honour should have been reserved for the Los Angeles Kings, the opposing team on the ice. Damon, the newly acquired Red Wing, was brought to Detroit to win Lord Stanley's Holy Grail. But until the arrival of the much-anticipated playoffs, the regular season would have to be his priority. Every game, every shift, every minute that he spent on the regular season stage mattered, if the Wings were to put themselves in a favourable position entering the playoffs. Even so, Damon could not find his concentration during the early but important regular season game against the Kings. It was because of her.

Even with his lack of concentration, Damon had a first-rate performance. He scored two of his team's three goals. Of course, he only wanted to score goals to impress her, since he knew she would be watching. When he blasted the game-winner between the legs of rival net-minder Stephane Saviour, his first instinct was to cock his head boastfully in her direction. He locked eyes with her for a second and then proceeded to embrace his linemates.

"I'm so happy Detroit won," Caroline Forbes gloated gleefully, with a broad smile plastered on her face. "My Damey scored tonight, maybe I can score with him later…"

"You are such a puckbunny! I can't believe you've abandoned your hometown Canucks just because you have some infatuation with Damon Salvatore. That's just sickening. And you're even wearing his jersey," Elena Gilbert, Caroline's best friend, retorted in disgust.

Caroline turned her back to Elena and danced a victory jig, while pompously displaying her Salvatore jersey. "Hello, we're living in Detroit now! We're not Vancouverites any more, so why not switch allegiance to the new home team? Anyhow, I happen to like having Damey's name on my back, I think his name fits mine perfectly," cooed Caroline, as she stroked her chin with her fingertips. "Caroline Salvatore, has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"Remember Kathy, his girlfriend?" reminded Elena.

At the mention of Katherine's name, Caroline snarled and bared her teeth. "You are so out of the loop! He broke up with her already! Besides, she so did not deserve him. She used to be married to Stephane Saviour, of all people. I think Damey deserves someone who's fresh and new. And guess what? I'm just right! Anyways, are you going to follow me to the locker room or not? Maybe even you will get some action tonight," Caroline snickered.

Elena sighed. "I think I need to get to work. I still haven't finished one of my client's cases and it needs to get done." She flailed some documents in Caroline's face.

"Look, you're like the smartest person in the world, you'll get things done! Live a little, I think accountants should do things other than work. Besides, I'm your ride home. So technically, you have no choice," chuckled Caroline, as she proceeded to drag Elena to the player's quarters.

Elena leaned against a wall down the hall, casually reviewing her client's (nonconfidential) papers, while Caroline lingered outside the entrance to the Wings locker room, anxiously awaiting Damon's arrival. When he finally emerged from the locker room, Caroline immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a damp kiss on his cheek. He cringed inwardly upon contact, but still managed to offer her a feeble smile. "Oh my god, I was so happy when you scored you know…" Caroline's voice incessantly droned, while an unresponsive Damon Salvatore darted his eyes from one place to another. Unexpectedly, his eyes fell upon _her_.

Damon asked, "Is that your friend over there?" He desperately hoped for an affirmative answer.

"Oh that's Elena, she's reviewing a client's case. She's such a workaholic. But I guess that's what all accountants are like! She was offered a job at Deloitte Touche. That's why she moved from Vancouver to Detroit. I used to live in Vancouver too. I'm a photographer, so I decided to follow her out here, just to get a change of scenery. Well, I guess compared to Vancouver, Detroit doesn't really have any scenery. I guess I meant a change of environment. My parents were so annoying like, oh Caroline, you have to take over the family business. We own a bunch of hotel chains, you know, they wanted me to manage the one up at Whistler. But I'm a photographer. Moving usually helps photographers when they're struggling to get the perfect shots. I went through that just before I moved down here, so that's why I decided to move. To help with my photographer's block. You're around photographers a lot right? Some of them are so annoying. They can drone on and on sometimes about how you should pose and stuff. I'm not like that…" Caroline purred in Damon's ear. After 5 minutes of chattering about anything and everything, she decided to be straightforward about her intentions. "Anyways, I was hoping we could spend some, you know, _quality time _together."

"Well, we could get some food. Your friend can come along," suggested Damon. When Caroline stared at him quizzically, Damon promptly responded, "She looks like she could use some food after all that reading."


	2. Chapter 2

**2:  
October 21, 1996  
Los Galanes, Detroit MI **

Caroline navigated her silver Mercedes Benz around downtown Detroit, while Elena deciphered a road map. After fifteen minutes of manoeuvring through the maze of city streets, they finally located Los Galanes, the Mexican restaurant they were to meet Damon in. Damon was already seated at a table when the two girls entered the vivacious establishment in MexicanTown. Upon arrival, Caroline instantaneously began a self-perpetuated conversation, while Damon and Elena silently scanned their menus. The buzz of Elena's cell phone was a welcome distraction.

"Hello?" Elena answered. "Hi Matt. It's okay, I can take personal calls on the phone. Uh huh, I'm sure I won't get in trouble. Anyways, you'll never guess who's sitting across the table from me right now. Damon Salvatore! No, I'm not kidding. Matt, breathe! Okay, I'll try to get you an autograph. I love you."

As soon as Damon heard those three lethal words escape from her mouth, he was overcome with disappointment. Then again, why would she still be single? As Damon allowed himself to absorb the reality of the situation, a new concern exposed itself. Why was he having this type of reaction? Why did it even matter that Elena had a boyfriend? 'Elena is just another girl that you wanted to bed. She's nothing special. Your life is about eating, drinking, sleeping, peeing, shitting, playing hockey and fucking. There's no room for love,' Damon tried to convince himself. Due to his profession, he had not had many serious relationships; Kathy was his most recent. Instead, he relished his bachelor lifestyle. Women easily submitted to him, and he enjoyed the pleasure of casual, no-strings-attached sex. It was a sick cycle carousel, and he knew that if he continued his way of living, his chances of finding true love would be almost nonexistent. Yet oddly enough, he was unashamed and had no intentions of changing.

At evening's conclusion, Damon knew he would have at least one companion spending the night in his hotel room: Caroline. She had made her objective apparent to him earlier. He had barely weaved his charismatic magic on her, and she was already willing to stay with him for the night.

Still, he desired to be with Elena, and that seemed like a mission impossible, since she had completely ignored him the entire evening. With a pencil in one hand, and a calculator in the other, she had been entertaining herself with calculated facts and figures. She was too engaged in them to notice that Damon had been fantasizing about her. Nonetheless, Damon was up to the challenge and did not want to leave the restaurant without at least _attempting _to proposition her. After all, even the most unapproachable usually submitted to his Italian charm.

Caroline fervently giggled, "Let's get to that hotel room, Damon." He responded with that crooked grin of his that usually rendered women speechless; Caroline was no exception, but Elena was. Despite Elena's noticeable distaste, Damon still smirked at her, as if to ask if she would be joining him as well.

Elena huffed, "Sorry Playboy, I'm not that kind of girl. Caroline, I'm hailing a taxi. Call me in the morning? I want to make sure you're alive then. He looks like the sadomasochistic type." Damon went along with her joke, making a whipping motion with his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**3:  
October 22, 1996  
Marriott Hotel, Detroit MI **

The sun began to make its westward trek across the sapphire skies. The light that had seeped through the shutters of the window blinded Damon and he brought his palm up to protect his eyes. Caroline's head was lying on his chest, and she beamed contently in her sleep after a night of raw, animalistic passion. Although he had had a female companion, he still considered his night a failure. Of course, in 24 years of existence, he had been refused before. However, a refusal seldom had as much effect on him as Elena's. All night long, he had wondered why she declined the offer to be with him. Finally, by dawn, he had had enough nonsense. "Fuck, it's her loss," Damon told himself.

Caroline excitedly inquired, "So do you want to hear about it?" She was prepared to divulge the scandalous details about her night with Damon Salvatore.

"No I don't want to hear about it. I just wanted to make sure you would be alive this morning. And you are, so I want to get some sleep," yawned an exhausted Elena, who was about to hang up on her best friend.

"Well, I'm telling you about it anyways. Oh God, where do I start? Well, how about the fact that I was saying 'Oh God' all night? You know, I've slept with so many players I've basically lost count. I've been with all the Canucks. And I've been with most of the other teams when they were in Vancouver. Hell, I've even been with some of the Red Wings already! But, let me say, Salvatore is experienced. He's quite the pleaser. Since we had sex, maybe he really loves me," squealed Caroline, as she pondered the possibility of being Damon's love interest.

"Look, I hate to be the one to ruin your party, but I doubt you're his new love interest okay? I personally think he's a player, since he was willing to hop in the sack with you after just meeting you. I don't really think he's what I would call a 'good catch,'" rationalized Elena, in attempts to persuade Caroline that Damon was not boyfriend material.

"Well, I think that many girls would disagree. But it's true, he's been known for being a player. Anyways, I'm over him already. Hey, by the time I'm done in Detroit, I will have slept with the entire Red Wings team, just you wait and see. I was just thinking that maybe, just maybe, I'll give Damon another joy fuck some time. Hey, you know what, I think I'm gonna buy one of those white boards and keep track of my accomplishments, you know, a _Score _board," Caroline mused.

"What a great idea! Then all the guys will know exactly what date they were with you so they can rule themselves out when you have an illegitimate child. Look I gotta get to the office. Then tomorrow I gotta get to the Post and work the night shift. We'll talk about this later," Elena promised, ending their morning conversation.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback, follows, and favourites. Special thanks to vamomoftwins, bellax0xchristina, WildGirl51, my 2 guys, AllIHaveIsDisappointment, Avenger7, LaDelena, MRF1098, Memoamo, Rockerbaby423, TVDlover, XwitchlightX, and bkay13.


	4. Chapter 4

**4:  
October 23, 1996  
Post Bar, Detroit MI **

The Post Bar was one of the hottest hangouts in Detroit, regularly attracting the city's wealthy socialites. From corporate businessmen to Red Wings, Detroit's finest singles often amalgamated at the Post for dancing, flirting and entertainment. It was the Hollywood of the city; even the hired hands and bartenders were gorgeous.

During her first week in Detroit, Elena had applied for an open waitress position at the Post. However, she doubted that she would be hired. After all, Post waitresses were goddesses; she had been in the city long enough to know that. Yet, to her amazement, the position had been bestowed upon her after one interview. The manager told her that he liked her "sexy, exotic vibe." She had been ecstatic when she found out. A second source of income was desperately needed.

Deloitte Touche was a prestigious accounting firm that paid its employees well. In spite of that, Elena's starting salary was not enough to cover both her living expenses and student loan payments. For some reason, Elena, a certified accountant and an MBA holder, was in debt. After four years of undergraduate studies and two years of graduate studies, she owed nearly $50,000 in student loans. As the saying goes, "payback's a bitch."

She decided that a short-term stint at the Post (5 months to be exact) would be worthwhile in improving her financial situation. Waitressing at the Post was not as degrading as exotic dancing in a strip club, yet it remunerated just as well. She only had to wear a semi-revealing outfit, and weather the storm of drunken patrons that tried to hit on her. Otherwise, in her opinion, it was respectable work.

After the Red Wings victory, the Post was full to capacity, with energetic fans and players intermingling on the dance floor. Damon, a Post regular, sauntered in, with a sophisticated aura about him, as a few waitresses flocked towards him to get his attention. Only one caught his eye.

"What's a good wholesome girl like you doing in a place like this? Caroline told me that you work at Deloitte Touche," Damon whispered into Elena's ear. The feeling of his hot breath on the nape of her neck caused even the most minuscule hairs to stand on end. She took a second to compose herself before turning to face him.

She exhaled slowly. "Being an accountant pays well, and it will be enough once my student loan is paid off. But until then, I need an extra job to help pay for everything and this waitress job was available. Anyways, how many people are in your party?"

"Three," Damon stated simply. She escorted him to a table near the dance floor, and then attended to some other patrons. Soon, Damon's company, namely Detroit wingers Kol and Klaus, joined him.

"Who's the Euro chick you were talking to Damey? I think I saw her at the game a few nights ago. She's new here, I can tell. Damn, she is fine. Whoo, look at those long legs. Bend over baby, I wanna see those lacy, black panties," cheered Klaus, as Elena bended over slightly to retrieve a bill that had fallen on the floor.

"Come on Klaus, give it up, she's not an object," Damon scolded as he rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he realized that that comment sounded strange and awkward, especially coming from his mouth. "What I mean is that she's not that kind of girl. I know, I tried it. Got her friend though."

"Good. It almost sounded like you thought me being a horny bastard was bad or something. You should be talking! You're always horny and screwing around," Klaus teased, drawing a snicker from the subdued Kol. "Anyways, you said you got her friend, the one sitting by her in the stands? Well, hate to say it, but I got to her first, I think it was up in Canada. One of the better fucks, as I recall. Anyways, why don't you get Ms. Thang over here so I can try her out? Maybe she wasn't interested in your Canadian sausage, but she might be interested in mine," Klaus bragged arrogantly. As luck would have it, Elena approached the table, ready to take their orders.

"What do you guys want to have tonight?" Elena asked, her ink pen poised for the response.

"How about your lacy, black panties on my bedroom floor?" Klaus seduced, while he eyed her up and down.

Elena responded with a small smile, then playfully ran her tongue across her top lip, slightly moistening it. "Who said I was wearing any?" For the rest of the evening, whenever Elena approached the table, Klaus would resume his sexually charged banter with her. Before the three teammates were about to leave, Klaus asked Elena to join him for the night. She courteously declined. He shook his head in disbelief, but did not pursue her any further. He gave her a peck on the cheek and left a generous tip on the table. Damon insisted that Klaus and Tyler leave the Post without him. He had a score to settle with Elena.

Damon fumed, "What the hell were you doing with Klaus?"

Elena, now aware that her nonchalant flirting had caused all the commotion, fluttered her eyelashes innocently at him. "It's called flirting. It's how a waitress makes her tips. Not everyone has the luxury of having a paycheck as sizable as yours, Superstar," Elena defended.

"Well, you could get a third job as a sex phone operator. You sure had Klaus going. And you call that flirting? God, then I'd like to see what you're like in bed," he remarked sarcastically.

Elena laughed quietly. "So that's your problem? You're angry that I turned you down a couple nights ago? Whoa Playboy, has no girl ever turned you down? Besides, you had a bedmate for that evening. Caroline, my best friend, remember her?"

Damon murmured, "For your information, nobody has ever turned me down. But that's besides the point. Would you have come back to my place if I hadn't invited Caroline?" He took a step closer to her, their faces mere inches apart.

"No, I have a boyfriend. And I'm happy with him," Elena countered.

Damon inhaled deeply, as if her comment had scalded him internally. "Ouch. Matt, that's his name right? 'Matt, breathe!' Hah, seems like Matt boy has a bit of a crush on me. Better be careful, cause I might move in on your man! Let me do some charity today and sign him an autograph. He can look at it and think of me whenever he's fucking you." Damon retrieved a fountain pen from his pocket and signed a puck that he had from the game. He handed it to Elena.

"For your information, fucking is a meaningless transaction between a penny prostitute and a client; making love is a meaningful experience between two people who love each other. There's a difference between the two. But anyways, thanks for your charity Superstar. I know it was so difficult for you to pick up a pen and scrawl your name on a puck," Elena replied, with mock sincerity in your voice. "So how are you gonna survive the next few months here? I mean, you'll have to see my horrible face every time you come, cause I always work the postgame shift. And that might interfere with your macking capabilities."

"Who said I'd have trouble picking up girls with you around?" Damon demanded. "Damon Salvatore can get any girl he wants, anytime he wants. No matter what 'distraction' is around." When she had no response, he pulled on his leather John Varvatos jacket and left.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback, follows, and favourites. Special thanks to Y0uNMcK33, vamomoftwins, KellyJo93, my 2 guys, darkweb47, and Snowhite1.


	5. Chapter 5

**5:  
October 30, 1996  
Joe Louis Arena, Detroit MI **

"So what's that Euro chick's name again?" Klaus requested, as he unlaced his skates. He tilted his head in Damon's direction, waiting impatiently for a response.

Damon irately snapped, "Elena. Why are you still talking about her? She is such a bitch sometimes." He started to peel off his hockey equipment; it had almost seared onto his skin during practice.

"Hey Klaus, is she that new hot chick at the Post?" winger Tyler piped in. "I went to the Post the other night, and I saw this hot new Euro waitress."

"Let's see. She have a pretty face? And a nice chest? And long legs? And an ass of steel?" Klaus described, as he digitized a photograph of Elena in his mind.

"Yep, then that's the one. Did you try her out? She looks like she'd be good," chortled Tyler, as a few of the knowing Red Wings chuckled.

"Tried her out. I still can't believe she shot me down! And she shot Damey down too! Maybe she's a lesbian," reasoned Klaus. "But it's alright. When I saw her at the game against LA, she was there with her friend, a friend I slept with once in Canada. And well, let's just say, I got in touch with her friend last night and we have some plans tonight. She'll be waiting for me after I'm done here. Too bad though, Elena's friend isn't nearly as hot as she is. But she'll do. Hey, she's the same friend you slept with, right Damey?"

Damon stammered, "Huh? Oh. Yah."

Klaus approvingly tapped Damon on the back, and then ambled to the showers. After a swift spray, he dressed up in his informal street clothes. When he exited the locker room, Caroline was waiting for him, as promised. Elena was there too, rapping her foot against the ground with annoyance. Before Klaus left with Caroline, he raised a flirtatious eyebrow at Elena. Elena assuaged her aggravation and returned an equally teasing smirk. When the two "lovebirds" disappeared down the hall, Elena was about to leave herself, but a hand on her wrist prevented her from doing so.

She glared into the eyes of her assailant, Damon Salvatore. Damon, fresh from his shower, had but a towel wrapped around his midsection. Beads of water were clinging to his forehead, face and chest. Elena unintentionally looked him up and down. She undeniably enjoyed his well-defined form.

Damon jeered narcissistically, "Looking for me? Or looking at me?"

Elena puffed, "You wish, Playboy. I was here because Caroline was waiting for Klaus."

"Well, Caroline's a big girl, I think she can come to the locker room all by herself," Damon guffawed in a high-pitched, girlish voice.

"She likes me to accompany her so she doesn't feel alone. And I can't say I enjoy being near a hockey locker room after practice. And trust me, I would rather have rectal cancer than run the risk of seeing you when I don't have to," Elena hissed, as bile began to bubble in her veins.

"Tsk, tsk. Is someone PMSing today? But it seems that every time I see you, you're PMSing," Damon mocked.

"I only PMS for you, Damon. You piss me off because you're so self-righteous. Be careful, I wouldn't be surprised if someone out there is plotting to teach you a lesson," Elena warned.

"Does the lesson involve whips and chains? I learn best with them," Damon hooted, as he made a whipping motion with his hand. Elena had enough of him. She turned on her heel and thundered down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**6:  
November 15, 1996  
Elena & Caroline's Residence, Birmingham MI **

Elena moaned softly as Matt tenderly caressed her shoulder and left a trail of kisses on her collarbone. His fingers were fumbling with the clasp on her violet bra when the phone began to drone annoyingly. As Matt groaned in frustration, Elena reached for the cordless phone on the nightstand.

"Hello? Hi Caroline. No you weren't interrupting anything. Lunch today? So you got everything worked out? And the other party agreed? You're amazing! Okay, I'll see you then. Bye." As soon as she replaced the phone into its cradle, Matt pinned her to the bed and continued to kiss her on the neck. All of a sudden, she resisted his advances. "I don't think I have any protection," she whined as she reached her hand over his naked chest to search in her dresser drawer. She retrieved the empty box and waved it in front of his face. "Sorry Matt, let's continue this tonight when we have the proper protection."

"Yes ma'am. But you know it's going to be hard to wait until tonight. I haven't seen you in a month, which means we haven't made love for a month. I miss you," Matt complained as he recalled his month of difficulty without her.

"I know, but we have a whole month together, and that time can be spent any way you want," she cheerily beamed, as she pulled a black lace tank top over her head. Matt sighed, and then dramatically fell backwards onto her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**7:  
November 15, 1996  
The Whitney, Detroit MI **

Elena, with wide-eyed amazement, beheld the beauty of the elegantly elaborate Whitney Mansion Restaurant. With its whimsical architecture of gabled rooftops and arched windows, it stood proudly against the midday sky. Caroline waved to Elena through one of the grand, sweeping windows. Elena and Matt had to swim through a sea of people before they arrived at the table. "Hello loser boyfriend Matt!" Caroline chirped, as she sneered in Matt's direction.

"Caroline, what have I ever done to you?" Matt shot back defensively.

"Ooh, somebody didn't get laid this morning. Elena, you know that Matt gets really cranky when he hasn't had his morning dose of sex. You really shouldn't let him out in public before he's had it," Caroline taunted. Matt's eyes were like a wounded doe's. "Relax Matt! God, you're so damn nice and sensitive all the time. You have to learn to take a joke. You know I'm just joshing with you." Finally, Matt relaxed his facial expression. Yet it did not last for long. As soon as he saw Damon Salvatore approach them, his eyes welled up with nervousness.

"Hey Damon, thanks for coming today, I know there's a game tonight. Lunch's on me?" Elena offered, as she smiled politely at Damon.

"God, she can be such a conniving bitch sometimes. Being pleasant when she needs something. Being horrible when she doesn't," Damon deliberated with himself. But that glowing smile. It could illuminate the entire restaurant. Before Damon could contemplate any longer, an anxious Matt extended his hand out. Damon presented his façade, a fake grin, and engulfed Matt's hand with his own.

"Like Damon Salvatore needs an introduction! I can't believe it's really you," garbled Matt in disbelief.

"God, he's worse than a two-year-old," Damon thought to himself.

"You are my favourite player in the league. When Elena sent me that autographed puck, I freaked," Matt recollected eagerly. Then Matt launched into a monologue about Damon's career, reciting facts from memory from the countless hours that he had spent studying Salvatore statistics. More often than not, Damon would be impressed when someone demonstrated such awareness of his accomplishments. But for some reason, he was not impressed with Matt, and even considered him an obsessive, compulsive fanatic. Damon found Matt's discourse uninteresting, and he fixated his concentration on anything that he laid his eyes on. Anything to distract himself from Matt. The white, fluffy clouds that were dancing across a bright, blue sky. The child that was licking an ice cream cone, as he skipped along the street. The Sunday afternoon shoppers who were hastily scurrying from store to store. A pair of mesmerizing brown eyes. Elena's eyes. She bashfully turned away when she realized that he was looking at her. However, his eyes beckoned, pleading for her to look at him again. When she looked into his eyes once more, they were satiated with a blue intensity. A kind of intensity that she had only seen once before, in Matt's eyes, when they had made love for the first time. Yet again, she shied away and before Damon could attract her attention for the second time, the waiter came by with the receipt. Damon was dumbfounded; had time actually passed by that rapidly? After arguing with Matt for the bill (with Elena victorious), Elena excused herself from the table and headed for the ladies' room. Damon abruptly excused himself and followed her into the ladies' room. He locked the door when he ensured that nobody else was present.

"What was that about?" Damon commanded as Elena ran her hands under the balmy faucet water. Elena, taken aback by his presence, was wordless for a minute, as she struggled to compose herself.

"What the hell are you doing in the ladies' room Damon? What if you get caught in here?" reprimanded Elena, as she started towards the door.

"First, you have to tell me why you were staring at me like that," Damon insisted as he seized Elena by the wrist.

"As I recall, I think you were staring at me first! And well, I felt um…I felt embarrassed because you seemed so bored with Matt. You really are his favourite player, so you have to forgive him if he's been acting like a giddy schoolgirl. You could have at least pretended to listen," Elena explained. She was not about to tell Damon the actual reason.

"Hey, I met your little boy toy didn't I? I did my charity work for the day," raged Damon.

"Well, sorry! You didn't have to come! If I knew you weren't even going to _pretend_ to enjoy yourself, I wouldn't have asked Caroline to ask you to come. I don't even know how we can be in the same room together. Every time I see you at the Post, you always find some reason to argue with me. Snap, snap waitress girl, my order's taking too long! Well have you ever thought, 'Hm, maybe she can only serve the drinks as fast as they're making them at the bar?' Hey waitress girl, why are you flirting with my teammates? Well have you ever thought, 'Hm, not everyone has millions of dollars. Maybe she's just trying to earn a tip.' Well, in case I forget, thank you Superstar, for taking the time out of your busy schedule to meet my needy boyfriend. He would have died today without your charity. And tell that girl that you would have been screwing during this time, that I am so regretful for depriving her of her Italian Casanova for an hour," Elena ranted, almost ready to leave the ladies' room. Damon covered the doorknob with his hand, and softened his tone.

"Look, why don't I bring Matt to the Post later tonight so we can hang there, and he can be around you at the same time," Damon proposed.

When Damon mentioned the Post, Elena became apprehensive and hesitant. She had not informed Matt about her secondary occupation yet. "Why don't you meet him elsewhere, anywhere besides the Post…Actually, you don't really even have to meet him again, he'll understand, I think he'll be reliving this lunch forever," pleaded Elena.

Damon stared at her questioningly. "Okay, first you reprimand me for being impolite. Then when I try to make amends, you won't let me. You're not leaving until you tell me what's going on."

"Look, Matt doesn't know that I waitress at the Post. If he finds out, he'll be angry with me. So let's just keep that a secret between you and me, okay?" Elena beseeched, her eyebrows knotted with trepidation.

"Well, this bit of information is interesting. Before I keep your secret safe, I want to know why this is such a big deal. I wouldn't want to be unknowingly taking part in a crime or anything of that sort," Damon argued.

"Well," Elena started, "it goes something like this. Matt comes from a wealthy background. And me, I don't. Luckily, his parents don't disapprove of our relationship, because they respect the fact that I am educated and have a good job. But Matt doesn't know about the student loan debt. And he doesn't know that Deloitte Touche is not paying me enough to cover my living expenses and my student loan. And he doesn't know that I've been waitressing at the Post to help pay the bills. If I ever told him about my financial hardships, he would just offer to pay everything off for me. And I would absolutely hate that, because I don't like depending on people. Plus, if his parents found out that I relied on his money, they would not be impressed with me, and that might strain my relationship with them. So that's the short version of the story. Please keep it a secret." Damon nodded, agreeing to help Elena.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback, follows, and favourites. Special thanks to vamomoftwins, ezria4eva, YAZMIN V, hpdork22, angel20con, Natasha-xo, e1311, VampireDiariesFanatic1, kitti vasar, and lozzy1990.


	8. Chapter 8

**8:  
November 16, 1996  
Elena & Caroline's Residence, Birmingham MI **

"So, how did you get Damon to come to lunch with us?" Elena inquired, as she was thoroughly interested in knowing Caroline's manipulative tactics. "God, sometimes I think Damon Salvatore hates my guts. He acts like it whenever he comes to the Post. And for some odd reason, I always get stuck waitressing for his group. It must be a punishment; I must have done something to him in my past life. So I find it strange that he was willing to meet Matt."

"Well, I told him that he owed me for that incredible night of sex I gave him. And he was all too willing to oblige," Caroline sniggered. "Actually, he just wanted to come see the 'poor loser that's stuck with Elena.' By the way, that came straight from his mouth."

"He's so self-righteous, it makes me sick. Anyways, let's stop talking about him or I'll vomit my lunch. You know what I find weird as well? The way your infatuation with Damon almost disappeared after that night you spent with him. It just vanished into thin air!" Elena ragged. Caroline propped her head with the palm of her hand, peacefully pondering to herself. True, Elena was Caroline's best friend; but Elena was too chaste, too innocent to comprehend the inner workings of Caroline's mind. To Caroline, love did not exist, only sex did. Sex was not about an experience between two lovers, it was a sordid pastime that kept her entertained in the wee hours of the morning. Once she had fulfilled her fantasy with one man, she moved on to the next. And the next. And the next. Damon Salvatore had her infatuated interest until he slept with her. After that, he was a used man, like a childhood sweater that was out of fashion and did not fit anymore.

Although Damon had ceased to be physically attractive to her after that night, he was far from forgotten. While he was with her, he had passionately, but inadvertently muttered Elena's name. He only did it once, but from the glazed look in his eyes, Caroline could tell that his attraction to Elena was serious. Caroline knew this story well, as if it had been read to her repeatedly as a child; it was the story of her life. Elena would mean nothing to him after he had conquered her in bed, and Caroline was determined to prevent Damon from corrupting Elena.

Perhaps Elena was naïve and foolish when it came to matters of the heart. Or perhaps, Elena was neither and simply a scarce breed. Even in the 90s world, a world where divorce, single parent families and one-night stands had become an accustomed reality, Elena still believed in everlasting love. Her love story with Matt began in 1992, when she was nineteen years old. For four years, they slowly, yet progressively wrote their chapters together. They delayed the consummation of their relationship for three years. Even after the first time, it was never "simply sex." It was the act of making love, and every time they did it, it was special. Caroline realized that she was incapable of having that form of fulfilling, emotional connection with a man, so she was resolute on protecting Elena's.


	9. Chapter 9

**9:  
November 24, 1996  
Bus En Route To Anaheim CA **

As Damon reclined on his comfortable, cushioned seat, with his hands behind his head for support, he stared at the unattractively white ceiling. That same ceiling was supposed to be his salvation. It was supposed to preoccupy him, so that his mind would not wander to that thought again. Yet his attempts were all in vain. That thought, a vermin in disguise he was convinced, had gnawed incessantly at him for days.

Matt was a handsome, wealthy, intelligent and adorably quirky Chinese-Caucasian mix. He was a mother's dream. Yet for unknown reasons, he was Damon's nightmare. Maybe it was his pathetic, enthusiastic eagerness. Maybe he had in his possession something that Damon secretly yearned for. Regardless of the motive, Damon absolutely despised him and had the ability to devastate him.

With a simple revelation, Matt's picture-perfect world would become tempest-tossed chaos. His cherub face would quiver in disbelief when he realized that his gorgeous girlfriend was waitressing in a bar that was frequently visited by the most eligible bachelors of Detroit. Men who controlled Detroit's most profitable corporations. Men who played for the storied Red Wings franchise. All of them congregated at the Post, in search of female companionship. Whether they wanted waitresses in short skirts, or dancers in thongs, they would almost always obtain whatever their hearts desired. Elena was one of the few waitresses who never satisfied any sexual requests. However, Matt would not know whether to believe her appeals or not.

If Damon's conscience had permitted, he would have _enlightened _Matt with the information already. For days, he had contemplated all the scenarios that could have occurred. His personal favourite…  
Damon would invite Matt to the Post, in attempts to amend for his bad-mannered behaviour during lunch. Matt, unaware that Damon had even been disrespectful, would be thrilled at the thought of spending more time with his hockey hero. As they entered the Post, all of the attractive women would assemble around Damon, desperately attempting to charm him. He would shoo them away with an arrogant hand; only one woman in this establishment was good enough to be by his side. Matt would be somewhat uncomfortable with his surroundings. After all, he had a wonderful girlfriend, and women were practically flinging themselves at him. However, once the two men were seated at a table, all of that would be forgotten as Matt resumed his Salvatore sermon. Only this time, Damon would have some mock interest, adding in an occasional "Um hm" or "That's interesting." Then, Elena, the Post Goddess, would make her grand entrance. Her black locks would be swept into a sexy, semi-dishevelled updo held together with chopsticks, as some stray strands framed her face. She would be dressed in the official waitress uniform: a tight black tank top with thin spaghetti straps that showed off her beautiful chest, and a body-hugging miniskirt, that barely concealed her lacy, black panties. She would promenade towards him, while her eyes were fixated on his eyes. When Matt realized that his girlfriend was waitressing in such an environment, he would release a girlish shriek, attracting the attention of everyone. Then all eyes would be on them. Some of Damon's Detroit teammates would confine Matt against a chair. Matt, suddenly realizing what was about to occur, would struggle against his constraints to no avail. Elena would straddle Damon's hips and lower her head towards his. Damon would tenderly stroke her cheeks with the back of his hands, then trace along the outline of her lips with his tongue. They would lock lips in a wickedly delicious kiss…

Damon cursed violently, as some hot coffee that had overflowed from its foam container scalded his hand. Someone offered him some paper towels, and he wiped the liquid from his skin, but he had already sustained a slight burn. Goalie Elijah Rebekson, Damon's neighbour to the left, wrapped Damon's hand in a gauze plaster. "Dame, you've sure been out of it lately. You're not known for being a major klutz," Elijah commented, with genuine concern reflecting in his eyes.

Damon groaned, "Yah…um…it's that nine game scoring drought that I was in. I'm happy I broke out of it against San Jose, but I hope I can keep the momentum going."

Elijah persisted, "It seems like something more personal. Like a girl problem, perhaps? You can run it by me if you want. Hah, imagine that, the quiet, inexperienced kid wants to give you advice."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll find The One. You're a good kid. You know girls like all that sensitive stuff," Damon assured, while patting Elijah on the back.

"Hey Damey, now that we're talking about Eli's love life, or lack thereof, let me run an idea by you. I want to set him up with someone, you have any candidates in mind? I think I may have a few," Klaus deliberated, as he joined the conversation.

"Well, Jenna has this friend…" Captain Ric Saltzman started.

"Oh no, not you too Cap! Actually, I'm fine with where I am right now. I'm taking it slowly, weighing out my options, and when I feel the time is right and the girl is right, I'll ask her out," Elijah pledged, attempting to terminate the talk on his love life. Damon penciled a list of candidates into his mental notepad. As soon as Damon thought of her, he knew she would be perfect for Elijah. The problem? She was also perfect for Damon, at least in his mind.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback, follows, and favourites. Special thanks to YAZMIN V, namile, proudpan13, PaintASmile, Daet2l, and Bookgirl1974


	10. Chapter 10

**10:  
December 10, 1996  
Elena & Caroline's Residence, Birmingham MI **

Damon had an address scribbled on a piece of paper. Once he confirmed that he was at the right apartment, he rapped on the mahogany door in front of him. An obviously exhausted Elena answered. She narrowed her eyes at him for a second, then growled menacingly when she recognized him. "Damon Salvatore, do you ever leave me alone?"

"Well, top of the morning to you too! You can only wish that I came to see you. I'm here to pick up Klaus. We need to get to practice, we have an important game against the Oilers tonight," Damon explained.

"I think Klaus and Caroline are still asleep. Why don't you wait for them in the living room?" Elena suggested, as she opened the door to let him in. "Sorry, you'll have to make yourself at home, I'm way too tired to wait on you hand and foot. There are drinks in the fridge, food in the cupboards. You can entertain yourself with some TV. Um…We have magazines on the coffee table. We don't have 'Playboy', but we have some Victoria's Secret catalogues near the bottom of the stack. Excuse me, I have to go back to bed." Elena tiredly trudged back to her room.

Damon sprawled out on the living room couch and searched for the Victoria's Secret catalogue. When he unearthed it, he leisurely flipped through its pages. Exquisite creatures tempted him, as they modeled Victoria's Secret lingerie. Bras and panties embraced every last curve on the female form. A European model sporting a sexy black bra and panty set reminded him of Elena. "How great would Elena look in that," he deliberated. A muffled conversation disrupted his whims. Damon pressed his ear to the wall and attempted to interpret the murmurs.

"…Matt, we can't, Damon's in the living room…what if he hears us…" a distinctly female voice protested.

"…Oh God…he's here…well, I guess you're right…we can't possibly do it if he's in the living room…um…you mind if I go out and talk to him?" a male voice slurred.

"…hello, do I even exist right now?…ever since you met him, it's been Damon this, Damon that…I thought you were here to visit me?" a noticeably offended Elena protested.

"…sorry, Sweetie…it's just that, there's something I wanted to ask him, and I didn't get the chance to at lunch…it'll only take a minute…" Matt assured.

"…I change my mind…I want you to make love to me _now _…" Elena insisted.

"Oh Fuck," Damon cursed aloud. How could he possibly continue eavesdropping? He paced back and forth for a few minutes and then decided on his course of action. He marched up to Elena's door, but then reconsidered. When a female moan migrated to his ears, his hand willingly pounded on the door. Elena hurriedly snatched Matt's shirt and pulled it over her head. Matt struggled to squeeze into a pair of pants and practically tripped over in the process. The couple finally opened the door.

"Damon, what's up?" Elena calmly probed.

"Um…I just…uh… wanted…to…say hi to Matt. Hi Matt! And…I also wanted…um…to see if you needed that Vicki's Secret catalogue," Damon stuttered, his face turning an interesting shade of crimson.

"Damon, Damon, Damon. Sex, it's always about the sex," a somnolent Caroline yawned, while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Soon after, Klaus emerged from Caroline's room.

"Uh…come on Klaus, we need to get to practise. Uh…Matt, why don't we um…get together for dinner or something, get Elena to call me later," Damon gestured, as he dragged Klaus by the collar.

"What's his problem?" Caroline grunted, as she entered the kitchen. Elena simply shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback, follows, and favourites. Special thanks to vamomoftwins, Tara Rebecca, Debbie1689, capricornus93, Fishykrackers, and Nina145.


	11. Chapter 11

**11:  
December 10, 1996  
Joe Louis Arena, Detroit MI **

"So Kol, can you do me that favour? Just keep him entertained, for like half an hour, while I finish my laundry," Damon beseeched childishly, with his hands clasped together in a prayer.

Kol grumbled, "Why did you even ask him out to dinner if you knew you had to run errands?"

Damon persisted, "Look, I didn't think time would be so tight. You know I _absolutely _can't stand a pile of dirty clothes. And I always do laundry after a game, it's my ritual. If I don't get it done, I'll be a very unhappy man in the next few days. Which will affect my performance. Which means I won't score the game winner. Which means we won't get the points. Which means…"

"Okay, just shut the fuck up! I'll do it. I'll take him to the Post after the game, we'll chill until you can come okay?" Kol recommended.

"No, you can't go to the Post…" Damon began.

"Okay, Salvatore, I've had enough of you! First, you beg me to keep him entertained and when I suggest the entertainment, you're against it! Either I bring him to the Post, or I don't spend any time with him at all," Kol threatened.

Damon retracted. "Okay, Kol, whatever you say."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback, follows, and favourites. Special thanks to vamomoftwins, Jean Deere, bellax0xchristina, Debbie1689, msbwaldorf, GOthIC-anGELz, and Julias94.


	12. Chapter 12

**12:  
December 10, 1996  
Post Bar, Detroit MI **

The environment was electric. Sultry bodies were pressed against one another, grinding to the pulse of the music. Damon was on the outskirts, absentmindedly two-stepping, as an exotic redhead wiggled her hips at him. After a few minutes of dirty dancing with his eccentric companion, he excused himself and hurried to the men's room. He splashed some icy tap water onto his face and beheld his reflection in the mirror. "Liar, fraud," it yelled at him.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Kol forced the situation," Damon appealed to his reflection.

"Oh, but you could have stopped it Damon, you could have and should have. But you didn't, and you'll have to bear the consequences," his reflection cautioned. Damon was determined to resolve the situation. He reached for his cell phone and prodded at the keypad, as he pushed the door of the men's room. Kol did not answer his phone.

When Damon reentered the Post Bar, the environment was different. The once vibrant dance floor was now desolate. The masses now seemed to be intrigued with some sort of entertainment at the bar itself. Damon, consumed with curiosity, semi-shoved himself through the throng to observe it firsthand. From a distance, he could hear a fiery argument between a man and a woman. As he approached the scene, he realized that Elena and Matt were the _lovers _involved in a rendition of "The Blame Game."

"So, how many of the Red Wings have you fucked already, huh? All of them? Are you making your second round? Or perhaps your third? Oh, I bet Damon Salvatore was the best, right? You must have been so fucking pissed that I've been idolizing him all these years, so you decided, 'Why don't I fuck his brains out? That'll make up for it,'" Matt screamed, as the hot tears scalded his cheeks.

"I told you, I never satisfied any sexual requests! I only took this job to help pay the bills! I'm sorry, I'm not made of money like you! I have to toil for hours and days and months and years to make ends meet. I can't just take my parents' handouts, because I don't have parents!" Elena shrieked.

"Oh, so now it's because I'm rich and you're not! Well, stop being Caroline's friend too, she's fucking richer than I am! And so what if I would have offered to pay your student loan if you told me about it? What's wrong with that? Can't you just take that as a boyfriend helping a girlfriend?" Matt insisted.

"Look, if you can't understand why I have a problem with it, then maybe we shouldn't be together. You're right, I haven't been honest, and honesty is the foundation of any relationship. So let's just end it now," Elena propositioned, while she massaged her throbbing temples.

"Well, I guess that's best. I don't know how I would have continued on anyhow, wondering how many clients you've fucked over the past few months. But you know, this is a tragic ending. I really thought that we'd end up getting married and having kids and living happily ever after. But I guess Caroline's always been right about one thing. There's no such thing as love. It's just this fucking overrated word," Matt concluded, as he pushed out of the crowd. Elena collapsed into a frantic fit of tears, as Damon rushed to her side.

"Alright, there's nothing left to see! Go on, continue dancing," Damon addressed the crowd, as he waved his hand to shoo them away. "Elena, why don't you leave your car here, I'll drive you home. If you give me your key later, I'll pick your car up and drop it off at your place, okay?" Damon soothed, as he tenderly kneaded her back. She replied with a grateful nod.


	13. Chapter 13

**13:  
December 10, 1996  
Elena & Caroline's Residence, Birmingham MI **

Trying to be as silent as possible, Damon cautiously pushed the door open and slipped inside. As he walked around Elena's poorly lit room, his leg collided painfully with a hard, metal object. He suppressed his urge to curse, since Elena had already cried herself to sleep in his arms. He carefully lowered her onto her bed and then left the room.

Damon had been wandering aimlessly around Elena's apartment with no sense of direction for roughly 15 minutes. He inwardly cursed at himself. Elena's breakup was because of him. If he had not agreed to Kol's Post proposition, Elena and Matt would still be together. He continued wandering until he distinguished a faint figure among the ebony darkness. It was Elena.

The night sky was like a painter's masterpiece: Shimmering gold specks were scattered throughout the perfect blend of grayish black. Elena, mesmerized by the night spectacle, stared out the kitchen window until Damon sat across from her at the kitchen table. Elena shifted her eyes from the night sky to Damon's bewildered eyes. And so, they sat in a corner of the kitchen, intensely staring at each other from opposite ends of the table.

Damon offered his condolences, "I thought you were asleep. Anyway, you never told me about your parents. I'm sorry."

"It happened 8 years ago. I was 16 then. Whenever I sat in the car, I always took the passenger seat, because I liked to control the music we were listening to on the radio. My dad always drove, and my mom always sat immediately behind him. We were going through a green light in an intersection. For some reason, a car going in the direction perpendicular to us ran a red light. So he hit the driver's side. And my parents died at the scene. But before my mom died, she had these words for me: 'Sweetie, you're destined for great things, I can tell. And I may not be able to see everything you're going to achieve, but I'll know in my heart. But baby, your daddy and I have to leave now, so you're going to have to take care of yourself. Promise me you'll take good care of yourself.' So I've kept my promise to this day. Even though both my best friend and my boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend now, are filthy rich, I've never taken a handout. Ever," Elena clarified.

Damon whispered, "Well, what's wrong with a man taking care of his woman? She takes care of him as well."

Elena replied, "That might be a good situation for some women, having a man as their rock. But I'm my own rock."

"Some great poet once said, 'No man is an island unto himself.' Look, I know that you don't want to rely on someone. But why can't you just let people help you? I mean, don't take it as a handout, take it as a personal loan from somebody who cares about you," Damon recommended.

"Look, a loan's what got me into this mess. I mean, I can borrow from an institution, like the government of Canada, or the bank. But I just don't like taking personal loans from friends or family. I've gotten this far without it. And I can sure as hell keep going without it. And besides, I only have to work at the Post for a couple more months. Just a couple, and I'm home free," Elena smiled feebly.

Damon offered, "Fine, take this as a loan from the Red Wings Organization." He reached for his wallet, but Elena placed her hand on his to stop him.

"Superstar, keep your money. I'll earn it myself," Elena insisted. In a smooth naturalness, as if it were meant to happen, Damon looked into her eyes, tilted his head slightly, leaned forward, and just when the moment was perfect…Buzzzz….

The hideous buzzing ripped the perfect moment to shreds, echoed through the apartment and terrified the both of them. Elena meandered to the front door and opened it when she saw Caroline's distorted figure through the peephole. Evidently, the mishap racked Damon's nerves severely, so he did not make another attempt at finishing what he had started. Instead, he gave Elena a quick, affectionate embrace, and dashed down the hall. Although he did not realize it, Elena could hear him harshly scolding himself all the way to the elevator.

Caroline pursued him down the hall and barely squeezed into the elevator as the two fortified steel doors were slamming together.

Damon was immediately defensive. "Why the hell are you chasing me? I was bringing Elena home because she just broke up with Matt at the Post."

"She just broke up with Matt, eh? What, was this your doing? Well, Salvatore, I'm onto you. And I know you had something to do with their breakup. And when I get to the bottom of this fiasco, you can be sure that I won't let a loose player like you near Elena," Caroline warned, wagging her finger in Damon's face.

"That's complete bullshit," Damon defended. "Why the fuck would I have anything to do with their breakup? I must say Caroline, this has been a complete transformation on your part. From screaming 'Oh God' in my bed, to protecting your best friend from my supposedly grubby paws? All hail the Saint. You're a fucking bitch! Why don't you just get back to fucking the rest of the team?"

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback, follows, and favourites. Special thanks to vamomoftwins, bellax0xchristina, capricornus93, megs06, Julias94, and mer1921.


	14. Chapter 14

**14:  
December 30, 1996  
Post Bar, Detroit MI **

An army of ebony shadows crept along the delicately lit surface of the brick wall in the back alley behind the Post. Once the shadows arrived at the alley's dead end, they halted and almost froze motionless. The only movements amongst them involved palms rubbing against each other to combat the frigid wind that was blasting down the alley. Finally, one of the shadows became annoyed at the muteness.

"Elijah, you're coming inside to meet my gorgeous, sexy friend, Elena. She is perfect for you," Caroline seized Elijah by the collar, and proceeded to escort him to the Post's entrance.

Elijah objected, "Look. Caroline. Uh, I don't know how the guys got you involved, but I think you're wasting your time. I was planning to spend the evening alone, at home. Anyways, we lost to Phoenix, why are we celebrating?"

"Hello, it's almost New Year's Eve, Einstein! We _were _going to go to a strip club, but with your interest in mind, we already watered down the activities to just picking up some chicks at the Post! Look, even the Captain's coming! Drinks are all on me," Kol piped in.

Elijah conceded, and the Red Wings entourage entered the Post. They claimed an entire row of barstools and made catcalls at the girls sauntering past. Elena was in a corner of the Post, finishing up her shift. From a few short meters away, Elijah was examining her every move. The flick of some black locks, the blink of an eye, the flash of a smile. He had almost drifted into a state of heavenly daydream, when Klaus called her over.

"So, you've finally broken up with your boy toy? Does that mean you'll be making your way round the locker room soon? Or you could just begin by satisfying my sexual fantasies," Klaus teased.

"Did Damon tell you about my business?" Elena asked innocently.

Kol added, "Actually, it was me who spread the news round the locker room like wild fire. You guys had some shouting match."

Klaus continued, "So, you didn't answer yet, are you available or what? Lots of guys in this locker room have fantasies about you."

"Is it because I'm the only one who's been refusing lately?" Elena sarcastically questioned. "I mean, I'm single now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to have some meaningless rebound sex."

"You need to get over him, El. I have the perfect candidate for you. Elena, meet the Red Wings goalie, Elijah Rebekson," Caroline presented Elijah with the wave of a hand. "Come on fellas, let's let these two get comfie with each other."

"Sorry, Elena. Uh…this was the ploy of your friend and some of the guys in the dressing room. It had nothing to do with me." Elijah bashfully shied his eyes away.

"It's okay. You're probably the only Red Wing I haven't met yet. You don't like to dance too much?" Elena wondered.

"Well, I just like to keep to myself. And I guess when it comes to dancing, I have two left feet, so I'd rather not embarrass myself…" Elijah nervously chuckled. When Damon made his fashionably belated entrance into the Post, he was ambushed by the rest of his teammates. Amidst the mass of arms and legs, he noticed Elena and Elijah by themselves. He could barely contain the jealousy that was beginning to lump in his throat.

Elena was already aware of Damon's presence, and was about to approach him, but stopped. Damon looked menacing with his clenched fists under his coat sleeves. Not only did he not make an effort to approach Elijah, but Elena felt as if he would have strangled Elijah then and there, had there not been hundreds of witnesses.

Damon snatched Caroline's arm and guided her to a secluded corner. "Caroline, let me guess. This was your ingenious plan?!" Damon roared in rage.

"Damey, Damey, Damey. You never thought you were actually going to win her did you?! Let me tell you something. I know what you're thinking. I am you in a female body. Once you get her in bed, you're not going to care about her anymore. I know that, and you know that too. And I love her like a sister, so I am not, I repeat not, going to let you hurt her. Elijah is the perfect guy for her. So let what's going to develop between them develop. Plus, all your teammates were in on it too, so, I guess you have no support whatsoever," Caroline shot back.

"They were all in on this? Unbelievable," Damon shook his head.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback, follows, and favourites. Special thanks to vamomoftwins, bellax0xchristina, greenshoes3, and Avenger7.


	15. Chapter 15

**15:  
January 22, 1997  
Somerset Collection, Troy MI **

As Elena gradually wandered around the Saks Fifth Avenue, her eyes scanned the rows of dress shirts, pausing ever so often at the sight of a familiar style. Finally, she stopped in front of the sought after shirt, and after taking a deliberately deep breath, she peeked at the price tag. $799.

After a few minutes of roaming around jacket pockets, Elena found her wallet in the interior breast pocket of her leather jacket. Elijah let out an astonished gasp when he saw Elena withdraw her credit card.

Elijah disputed, "Look, I don't think you really need to spend so much for Dame's birthday. I mean, he can afford the $799 on his own. Don't you still have a loan to pay off? Why don't you just get him these socks? I mean, they still have 'Varvatos' written on them, and I guess comparatively, they're a _steal _at $55."

"Don't worry! My department does accounts for this particular location. I have a 50% off card. I know, it's still like $400, but hey," Elena shrugged.

"Okay, I have faith in you, you're an accountant. You should know your financial situation better than me," Elijah conceded.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback, follows, and favourites. Special thanks to bellax0xchristina, vamomoftwins, delenaanon, Miklenn, KayleeGilbert, and cheetahgl4.


	16. Chapter 16

**16:  
January 22, 1997  
Elena & Caroline's Residence, Birmingham MI **

After a day of shopping, Elena's back and arm muscles were throbbing beyond words, and her head was pounding like a reverberating gong. She yawned and stretched in sleepiness and laid her head onto Elijah's chest. He brought his hands to her back, and began kneading comforting circles into it. She gazed into Elijah's brown eyes. Looking into his innocent face, she had the urge to put her lips to his. However, something inexplicable was stopping her.

Ever since they had been acquainted 3 weeks ago at the Post, Elena and Elijah had been in each other's company when their schedules could accommodate. Every time she was with him, she felt that unfathomable feeling. She did not know whether it was the result of meeting someone new or because a potential relationship was in bloom. Whenever she felt like it was the latter, something inexplicable told her otherwise.


	17. Chapter 17

**17:  
January 23, 1997  
Joe Louis Arena En Route To Damon's Residence **

Taking one last glimpse of the bland, unattractive ceiling at the Joe Louis Arena, Damon slung his athletic bag over his shoulder and casually strolled to the parking lot. At the Joe's rear, a luxurious limousine was expecting him. As soon as Damon proceeded onto the sidewalk pavement from the exit, he was ambushed with hugs from the rest of the Boys. Damon and his teammates hurried into the limousine, as some press members were nipping behind them like a pack of famished wolves. The congregation of press began to disassemble as the limousine pulled away, many of them dissolving down towards the Joe.

As the limousine manoeuvred away from the Joe, a few outlandish blondes began to crawl into Damon's lap. One of them tenderly traced circles on his collarbone with her tongue, while another attempted to unbuckle his pants. Soon enough, hands were tangled in every which direction as they groped various body parts.

Klaus exclaimed, "Hey Dame-ah-ah-ah-ah! It's your birthday-day-day-day! Big 25! Man, you're getting old, you fucker! Just so you know, the blondes were my idea. I know you haven't gotten your mack on in quite awhile. But look at it this way, you're rested for your companions tonight." Klaus poured some champagne into a chalice, and some of the bubbles cascaded onto the floor.

Damon deliberated to himself. Since he had met Elena, he could count on his left hand the number of sexual encounters he had had with a member of the opposite sex. However, as his female companions continued to relax him, those thoughts were pushed from his mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**18:  
January 23, 1997  
Damon's Residence, Birmingham MI **

"Spin the fucking bottle already, Eli," Caroline yelled. After Caroline's prompt, Elijah tentatively placed his hand on the glass and whipped it with his wrist. It conveniently landed on Elena.

Kol drawled, "Who's turn is it to make up the dare? Oh ho ho! It's birthday boy Damon's turn! Damey, how should they freak it?"

The rest of the Red Wings ogled at Damon expectantly, hoping he would dream up some type of erotic, pornographic situation. "Okay, I'll let her off easy. Elena, give him a peck on the cheek."

"Are you fucking out of your mind? No way we're letting them get off that easy! Here, I'm exchanging my dare with Damon. I say. Hm…I say they do the lemon kiss. Here, stick a wedge of lemon between your teeth, Eli. Elena, you gotta put your mouth on his until you've eaten the lemon. I mean, completely devoured the lemon. And for added pleasure, Eli has to be lying on his back, and you gotta get on top of him," Caroline demanded. Although Elijah and Elena were obviously against Caroline's proposal, they did not want to seem like poor sports. After all, they had conjured a more immoral condition for Caroline's kiss with Klaus awhile ago. Not that Caroline had disapproved…

Elijah positioned a wedge of lemon between his teeth and closed his eyes. Soon enough, Elena's balmy lips engulfed his own and sour lemon juice began to flow over his lips. After only 10 seconds, Elena had "completely devoured" the lemon, to everyone's astonishment.

Kol squealed, "Fuck, you know how fucking sour those things are? 10 seconds, must be a new world record."

Next, it was Damon's turn to spin the bottle. As luck would have it, it pointed towards Elena, again. Caroline stood up in anger, "What the hell is this? Has this been fixed or something? No fucking way they're kissing." The rest of the Red Wings could not contain their laughter. They boisterously contemplated the condition in which they would place Damon and Elena in.

"Alright, this one's classic. Let's handcuff Damey to the couch. Then, Elena gives him a beej." Elena did not even dignify that with a response. "Ohhhkay... Elena does a little lap dance. Then, they have to French for a minute," Kol proposed. Elena and Caroline began to protest, but were silenced. "It's his birthday…" Kol persisted. Caroline gaped menacingly at Damon at mouthed "Don't even dare!"

"He's right. It's my b-day. You won't mind, right Eli? And Caroline, a little jealous are we?" Damon sneered in Caroline's direction. That comment had caught her off guard, and she was speechless.

Once Damon was handcuffed to the couch, Elena straddled his waist. She gave him a disgusted look before she began to rock her hips rhythmically to the music. Damon watched, intoxicated, as every curve on her body swayed seductively. When their lips finally touched each other, the explosion was unquestionable. Damon entered his tongue into her mouth, and gently massaged hers with his own. They had been exploring the depths of each other's mouths for over 1 minute, before Caroline interrupted them.

"One and a half minutes! Fuck, you might as well kill her Damon!" Caroline yelped.


	19. Chapter 19

**19:  
January 24, 1997  
Damon's Residence, Birmingham MI **

The radiant orange-red edge of the sun began to peer from behind the contrasting black silhouette of the skyline. Damon's party was winding down, as Caroline and some of his teammates were passed out on the couch. Elena was in a drunken heap on the kitchen floor. Damon gently picked her up and brought her to his room. He placed her onto his bed, and was about to leave, when Elena reached up to seize his hand. "Stay with me tonight," she simply stated. He had been waiting an eternity to hear those words.

He undid the buttons of her blouse, one by one, until a trail of flesh peeped from beneath the cloth. He proceeded to drag his tongue town the path of flesh, until he reached her navel. Then, he reached to unbutton her pants. "Oh Matt," she moaned into his ear when his hand brushed across the hem of her panties. He immediately stopped. The rage began to cascade down his cheek.


	20. Chapter 20

**20:  
January 25, 1997  
First Union Center, Philadelphia PA **

As a result of last night's trauma, Damon absolutely abhorred Elijah Rebekson. Damon was able to see Elijah from a different perspective than fans: when Eli was on the ice, when he was in the locker room, when he was enjoying the company of his friends. Damon knew that Elijah was a haunting mirror image of Matt: Elijah was handsome, wealthy, intelligent and adorably quirky. However, unlike Matt, Elijah accepted Elena's strong-willed independence, and never offered to help Elena pay off her loan. Ultimately, if Elijah and Elena were to become a couple, Damon realized that their relationship could possibly be everlasting. To Damon, that realization was petrifying.

"So guys. Uh. Um. Did I tell you that I scored with Elena on my birthday?" Damon fibbed. The announcement captured the attention of everyone in the locker room, especially Elijah Rebekson.


	21. Chapter 21

**21:  
February 6, 1997  
Joe Louis Arena, Detroit MI **

As Damon skated practice laps around the Joe, she caught his attention. She was as mesmerizing as the first time he saw her. However, this time, he could not bear to look into her eyes.

Elena was in attendance because the Vancouver Canucks were playing the Red Wings. She hooted in appreciation as her hometown Canucks romped the Red Wings 7-4. After the game, Caroline followed Elena to the women's bathroom.

"I can't believe you, how incredibly stupid are you? Look, I've warned you many times. Stay away from Salvatore. He's no good for you," Caroline started.

Elena retorted, "What in the world do you mean? We're not going out or anything, and we aren't planning to."

"Have you lost your mind? Imagine what I felt when I heard from Klaus Mickaelson, of all people, that you and Damon fucked on his birthday?" Caroline snorted.

"God, we didn't fuck. I told you already. We almost did. But we stopped!" Elena upheld.

Caroline smacked herself in the forehead. "Don't play dumb with me! The whole fucking locker room knows about it! And me, your best friend, found out about it only today, during the third period, from Klaus Mickaelson! Why the fuck didn't you tell me? Jesus Christ! What the fuck are you doing? It's a dangerous thing to be doing, messing around with him when you have this situation with you and Eli. Eli's a good guy. Forget about Damon, or you'll regret it. And if you want to know something about your Damon, I've done some snooping around. Damon caused your breakup with Matt!" Caroline told Elena all she knew.


	22. Chapter 22

**22:  
February 6, 1997  
Elena & Caroline's Residence, Birmingham MI **

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Damon Salvatore, the Italian Casanova! You know, I really enjoyed watching my hometown Canucks kick your sorry ass. Anyway, why the attitude you might be wondering. Well, Caroline told me the funniest story. The absolute funniest story that I've ever heard, in my life. Let's start from the beginning, shall we? First, it seems that you had a direct role to play in my breakup with Matt. Even though I told you that I didn't want Matt to know I worked part-time at the Post, you let Kol take him there. Well, I can forgive you for that Damon, because honestly, I hadn't been honest with Matt for half a year, and I don't know if I would have ever been able to make it up to him. So I can forgive you for that. But, the story gets even better! It seems that, according to an announcement you made in the locker room, we fucked each other on your birthday. Now that can't have been, because, well, that didn't happen! We stopped, for what reason, I can't remember, because I was so piss drunk. But I know, in my heart of hearts, we didn't fuck. Because I don't fuck, I make love," Elena expounded.

Damon exhaled noisily. His guilt was apparent.

Elena was flabbergasted. "Okay, so it's all true. Let me tell you something. What happened between us shouldn't have happened! I know, I should have shown more judgement than to drink as much as I did. But we did not do what you said, and you know it. Now the whole fucking locker room thinks I'm some cocksucking whore. Ha…Caroline was so right about you. So was my first instinct. You are nothing but a sorry motherfucker. And I never, I repeat, never, want to hear from your sorry ass, ever again." She hung up the phone.

Elena immediately dialled Elijah's number. After three rings, a groggy Elijah answered. "Well, I just had to tell you something about Damon and me. We didn't sleep together on his birthday. I know I don't need to explain to you, because I'm not your girlfriend, but I just wanted you to know," Elena began.

Elijah could barely contain the elation in his voice. "Okay."

* * *

Author's Note: Beware! I have been posting more than a chapter at a time, since some of them are extremely short (even for me).

Thank you for the feedback, follows, and favourites. Special thanks to Debbie1689, bellax0xchristina, vamomoftwins, xXJack SkeletonXx, very random rambler, lalaloverr, Queenbrown20, Littlemissartsi, InfinitelyDelena, Amythest Girl, jawsonthefloor, and inuforevermine.


	23. Chapter 23

**23:  
February 27, 1997  
Post Bar, Detroit MI **

Elena polished the table until she could see her own reflection in it. Then, she threw the rag onto the ground in victory. Finally, she had done her last duty as a Post waitress!

After months of endless night shifts at the Post, Elena had paid off her student loan. Although she would miss the Red Wing postgame antics, she was relieved to be able to start the rest of her life. She was now a full-fledged businesswoman, not an accountant by day and a waitress by night.

Elena began to walk away from the Post towards the bus stop. As the Post became a speck against the sky, now lit up by the dawn sun, she kept attempting to convince herself that a new life awaited. She reached for her cell phone and dialled the number for a taxi. After the phone rang once, a car pulled up next to her. It was Damon.

"What the fuck do you want, asshole?" Elena scoffed.

Damon apologized, "God, you've been mad at me for 3 weeks now. I think that's enough punishment already."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should have thought about that before you wove your web of lies. It's just disgusting. God, my first instinct was so right. How the fuck did we even become friends? God, Caroline was so right about you," Elena snivelled.

"Look, I'm a motherfucker, I'm an asshole, whatever, just get in the car please," Damon implored. Elena continued to walk away and never looked back.


	24. Chapter 24

**24:  
March 1, 1997  
Elena & Caroline's Residence, Birmingham MI **

In the wee hours of the morning, there was a ravenous rapping at the door. Caroline was not home, and Elena ignored it for as long as humanly possible. Maybe it would cease on its own. However, after 15 minutes, it was apparent that the person would not relinquish until the door was answered. Elena answered the door and when she did, Damon wordlessly grasped onto her wrist.

Once they were in Damon's car, he spoke. "We need to talk. How about my house?"


	25. Chapter 25

**25:  
March 1, 1997  
Damon's Residence, Birmingham MI **

They drove to Damon's house in silence. When they arrived, she asked for a drink and he directed her to the kitchen. He lolled on the living room couch as Elena prepared her drink. When she bowed down to reach for some juice in the refrigerator, her lacy, black panties peeked out from beneath her pyjama skirt, once again beckoning Damon's attention. Damon exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "God, those panties are such a turn on. Make love! Make love! Make love! On the kitchen table. On the couch. On the floor. Even the wall…" Damon thought to himself. His feelings for her he had camouflaged for over half a year and they were all threatening to erupt from the lava of his heart. He approached her from behind and enveloped his arms around her waist. She turned to face him, in obvious protest and was about to give commentary when Damon tenderly swept a thumb over her lips. She forcefully shut her eyes as he towed the tank top over her head. Amidst a convulsion of kisses and gropes, they meandered to his room. With anticipation gleaming in his eyes, he laid her onto her bed, then slowly slid one bra strap off of her shoulder. He left a trail of kisses from her neck, across her collarbone, to her other shoulder. The hot breath of his kisses made her skin tingle. Suddenly, she stopped him. "Damon, I can't! Do you expect to right the wrongs by sleeping with me? Look, we came here to talk. So talk," Elena directed with authority.

Damon admitted, "Look, I did all those things because…Because I'm fucking in love with you! I mean yeah, I wanted to sleep with you when I first met you. But when you refused, it bothered me. It's not like you were the first to ever do it, but for some reason it bothered me. And I didn't know it at the time, but it was because I liked you. I thought it was because of my manly pride, but it wasn't. I guess, from when I first saw you, I knew you were different, someone I could actually fall in love with. And that scared me, because I'm a player! I don't fall in love. So I guess…Well, I did all these stupid things. I tried to sabotage all of your relationships. I mean, even if I were to never admit that I liked you, I didn't want anyone else to be with you either. I'm a selfish bastard. Last time was awkward because you called me Matt. If you can tell me that you don't still love him, then there's nothing I want more than to make love to you all night. Now if that's not what you want, then say so now. I won't pressure you into it."

"I will always love him. But I am not in love with him. I can't be with someone who can't accept me. All of me," she acknowledged. He continued to de-clothe her. Soon, her bra, skirt and panties were in a discarded pile on the floor. His tie, shirt, pants and boxers were soon to follow. She entwined her hands into his hair as they shared a passionate kiss. As he trailed the kiss down her body, Elena braced herself; the night to follow was going to be interesting, to say the least.

Well I'd like to take you as I find you;  
Imagine our clothes are on the floor;  
Feel my caress, so soft and gentle;  
So delicate you cry for more;  
You know baby, you know baby does it right;  
You know baby does it right;

Universe inside of your heart;  
You gotta let me know so you can be free, baby;  
You wanted it so much;  
And now that it's over;  
You don't know what you want;

Put time in a capsule;  
Two minds consensual;  
Entwined to perfection;  
If we could…;

Cuddle up close, lay on my chest now;  
Listen our heartbeat's coming down;  
If you get tired you close your eyes now;  
Cause I know baby, I know you're the nervous kind;  
So much weighing on your mind;

Universe inside of your heart;  
You gotta let me know so you can be free, baby;  
You wanted it so much;  
And now that it's over;  
You don't know what you want;

But let me tell you that;  
This time, I'm gonna make you mine;  
Cause this time;  
I'm gonna make sure I look out for me;  
You know baby, you know baby does it right;  
You know baby does it right;

You will only end up lost in loneliness;  
And wake up with the words already on your lips;  
So why don't you go baby;  
So why don't you go;  
Universe inside of your heart;  
You gotta let me know so you can be free, baby;  
You wanted it so much;  
And now that it's over;  
You don't know what you want;

"Universe" Savage Garden

After a passionate night of lovemaking, Damon sighed as he watched the fall and rise of Elena's chest. He listened to the rhythmic sound of her breathing and kissed her forehead. "I've never told anyone this before, but I think I want to marry you Elena," Damon whispered. Although Elena was asleep and unaware of Damon's revelation, her lips still curled into a smile.

* * *

Author's Note: Beware! I have been posting more than a chapter at a time, since some of them are extremely short (even for me).

Thank you for the feedback, follows, and favourites. Special thanks to vamomoftwins, bellax0xchristina, Debbie1689, and CharlotteJay.


	26. Chapter 26

**26:  
March 2, 1997  
Deloitte Touche, Detroit MI **

Before the telephone could buzz for an annoying sixth consecutive time, Elena picked up the receiver. Noon was always the worst time of day in her busy and hectic schedule. She had just returned from a conference meeting when the phone was ringing and was slightly annoyed at the person on the other line when she picked it up. When a smooth Canadian drawl began to speak, all of her annoyance faded and was replaced by sheer surprise. Elijah Rebekson had just called her at her workplace.

As Elijah explained the situation, Elena felt ashamed that she had been annoyed at the ringing telephone. Elijah had spent almost an hour looking up her number in the business directory. He needed an explanation.

"So there's been this rumour going around the locker room…" Elijah trailed off.

Elena sighed. "Oh boy. Here we go again."

"Well, last time Damon kinda fibbed. So I wanted to hear the truth. According to him, I guess you guys established some, um…how should I say this. You guys established some relations last night. I mean, I know I shouldn't even be asking you about this. But I needed to know. Because, you know, I kinda have feelings for you. But I guess if you guys have already, you know, I guess I don't stand a chance. Don't get me wrong, I'm not angry at you or anything, cause well, you aren't my girlfriend. But I just need to clear the air," Elijah stuttered.

Elena declared, "Well, when we first met, I'll be honest: I felt something with you. But I think it was just that buzz from meeting someone new. I'm sorry if I led you on, I didn't mean to. But this situation with Damon, yes it happened."

"That's cool. Just wondering. I mean, I hope we can still be friends," Elijah affirmed, as the tears threatened to tumble.


	27. Chapter 27

**27:  
March 2, 1997  
Post Bar, Detroit MI **

The boisterous Detroit Red Wings convened at their usual table. Damon watched, with a silly smirk on his face, as his teammates roughhoused with each other. Unexpectedly, they all turned their attention to him. "What?!" he commanded.

"Something's different with you Damon Salvatore. Holy mother fucking Christ! Since you fucked her, you haven't been able to get that smirk off of your face. God you're the first one of us, so maybe the floodgates are opened for the rest of us," Kol grinned, as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Damon blasted a deathly stare in his direction. "Fucking is a meaningless transaction between a penny prostitute and a client. Making love is a meaningful experience shared between two people who love one another. And don't even think about touching her."

"Well sorry oh great Salvaspeare! I thought that in your book, only the first definition exists," Kol chuckled, drawing laughs from the crowd.

Although Elena no longer worked at the Post, she was there tonight. The situation between her and Damon needed to be clarified. She reluctantly approached the table of rambunctious Red Wings.

"Can I speak with you privately?" Elena ordered, and escorted Damon to a discreet corner.

"About last night…" Elena commenced.

"Last night," Damon interjected, "was incredible."

Elena simultaneously said, "It was a mistake."

Damon's face looked sick and pale, his eyes were bloodshot and his lips and cheeks drained of their once rosy color. He felt like an incompetent spectator, as the words corroded through him like acid. Of all the possible comments she could have made about last night, the one she actually made was the one he did not want to hear. "Wow, I haven't heard anything like that before…I don't know what to say," Damon stammered.

Elena comforted, "Don't get me wrong. You were…absolutely perfect last night. And I think that we shared an incredible night together. But that doesn't mean that what we did was right."

"Who's to say what is right and what is wrong?" Damon hollered in a harsh tone. He pondered with himself. The situation between them would not have occurred, had he not been blinded by the impulsive, thoughtless feelings that he obviously mistook for love. Maybe it was because she provided a much-needed challenge for him. Or perhaps, it was her exotic good looks. Whatever it was, he found her irresistably attractive. These feelings of attraction developed into love, or so he thought. He was the one with a reputation for being a flirt and a player, and she was the one who did not readily start sexual relationships with people. Ironically, she was the one to break his heart after their night together. Okay, maybe it was love after all.

Elena disrupted his conflicted psychoanalysis. "Look, last night was a mistake and you know it! We were just vulnerable. So we fucked each other into oblivion."

"Fucking is a meaningless transaction between a penny prostitute and a client. Making love is a meaningful experience shared between two people who love one another. You told me that once. Are you saying that what we shared last night meant nothing to you emotionally?" Damon cried, as the hot tears scalded his face.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying," Elena lied. When she shut her eyelids, tears began to escape, drop by drop onto the floor. As the tears increased their momentum, spurting out at full force, the memories of the past half year reeled before her eyes.

Damon muttered, "Well, it meant a lot more to me." Then, he raised his voice again, with the intention of attracting everyone's attention. "Well Ms. Elena, I appreciated your services last night," Damon oozed sarcastically, as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "And might I say, you're one of the best fucks I've ever had in my entire life. I hope we can do it again some time. How much do I owe you?" Damon inquired, as he leafed through his wallet. Elena stared at him in disbelief. "Let's see how much I have in my wallet. One hundred. Two hundred. Three hundred…" he counted out loud, as he wadded up hundreds, bill by bill, and threw them towards Elena. She did not shield herself from his assault. She allowed the wads to rebound off of her body and roll onto the ground. "Five hundreds all I have in my wallet. But you were so incredibly mind-blowing, I think you deserve a lot more. I'll write you a personal cheque," Damon hummed sardonically as he reached for his personal cheque book. "Pay to the order of Elena Gilbert..." he read out loud, as he wrote her name in the blank. "Fifty thousand dollars. Signed Damon Salvatore. There, that's your fucking loan." Damon wadded the cheque up and flung it at her. Afterwards, he dissolved into the crowd, in search of some female companions. When he found three voluptuous, willing blondes, he returned to his original position in front of Elena. During the entire time, she had not moved, and the bills and cheque had been left untouched on the floor. With her own hurt eyes, she stared deeply into his. Damon laughed pompously in response and sauntered out of the Post with the 3 women hanging on his arms.

* * *

Author's Note: Beware! I have been posting more than a chapter at a time, since some of them are extremely short (even for me).

Thank you for the feedback, follows, and favourites. Special thanks to vamomoftwins, Debbie1689, bellax0xchristina, capricornus93, Littlemissartsi, Zahriah, DevonnaDanielle, Sparkie-43, and amh4181.


	28. Chapter 28

**28:  
March 8, 1997  
Hotel Vancouver, Vancouver BC **

The night was silent and still, the room was overflowing with black darkness and Damon was on the verge of entering a state of slumber. However, the verge was a stone wall remaining between him and rest for the last 3 hours. As he tossed and turned in the stiff hotel bed, attempting to find a comfortable position, his eyes scrupulously scanned the room. Unable to discern any shapes or figures, he randomly reached his hand out. His fingers happened to come across the radio dial and he turned it to a random music station. As the soft melody of "How Am I Supposed To Live Without You" by Michael Bolton filled the room, Damon found himself concentrating on the lyrics more eagerly than usual.

"What the fuck have I done?" Damon asked himself. Naturally, Elena had offended him when she said their night together meant nothing to her. However, she did not deserve the treatment he gave her. He was convinced that she would never pardon him for hurling money at her like she was a prostitute. "Fuck, I lied to myself. I do love her, but fuck! I was too proud."

Although Damon's body was in the hotel bed, his mind was elsewhere, in a world of hellish dreams. It appeared as if the equilibrium of the world had been thrown into tempest-tossed chaos, and he was at the epicenter of the madness. That would be an exaggerated description to most; however, Elena was his world right now.


	29. Chapter 29

**29:  
March 24, 1997  
Deloitte Touche, Detroit MI **

"Elena, I am proud to be offering you the opportunity for a promotion. You will begin working in Deloitte's New York firm on Monday," Elena's boss announced over the speakerphone.

Although it was an opportunity of a lifetime, Elena was hesitant. "I don't know if I can leave everything behind, just yet." In actuality, she could leave everything behind. Everything, except Damon.

"Look, Elena, I don't want to be forcing you, but an opportunity like this doesn't come along very often. You've been working at this firm for less than a year, and usually, promotion opportunities don't present themselves for at least 2 years. If you don't give me an affirmative answer now, I'm going to have to offer it to someone less qualified, but willing to take the opportunity. You know those New Yorkers, they're impatient, and they need someone, now," her boss urged.

Elena accepted the offer. "I'll go to New York then, when you put it that way. Thank you for having so much faith in my capabilities." Once their conversation ended, Elena dialled Damon's number. His answering machine picked up the call. "Hi, Damon. Um. It's Elena. Look, I know we haven't talked to each other for awhile now. But, I just wanted to tell you that, well, I got offered a promotion in New York. I'm leaving this Monday. Tell the rest of the guys that I'll miss them, and I'll be certain to keep in touch. I don't know if Caroline will be coming along. If she isn't, they can duke it out for her. Well, I don't know when you'll hear this message, I know you guys have been on a road trip for like, the entire month. But anyways, I hope we'll have the opportunity to talk before I leave. Bye for now."


	30. Chapter 30

**30: (Final)  
March 24, 1997  
Damon's Residence, Birmingham MI **

Damon had just arrived home after the Red Wings' extensive road trip. He had dozens of messages from his answering machine, from his mother, his brother, his friends, the bank, the Joe Louis Arena management…the final message was from Elena. As her recorded words played, he desperately reached for the phone and dialled her apartment number. Caroline answered the call.

"Fuck you. I can't believe you bedded her! I promised myself I would keep you away from her, but of course, psychos can always outsmart the rest of us. But ha! I told you that I'd keep a scrub like you away from Elena! Actually, I didn't have to do much work, I mean, it must have been Fate. I still can't believe you bedded her, but all is right now, cause you'll never be able to see her again. I won't let you ruin her," Caroline gloated.

"Cut the crap and let me talk to her," Damon demanded.

Caroline replied, "Well, savour it fucker, it'll be the last time you ever talk to her."

Elena saluted, "Hello. Well, so, I'm happy I got to talk to you before I left. I think we should clear things up between us. I don't want to take dirty laundry with me."

"Are you leaving because of me? Cause if you are, then…then don't do that," Damon pleaded.

"I'm doing this for myself. For my career, my future. This has nothing to do with you," Elena defended.

"Then, would you consider, um…staying for me?" Damon appealed. "I'm sorry I treated you like shit. I'm sorry, I really am. During the entire road trip, I couldn't think of anyone else but you. I love you. But it hurt me when you said that that night meant nothing to you. Marry me!"

"Look, I know you were hurt. I _never _fuck. I make love. I'm sorry I lied. But you lashed out and hurt me beyond repair," Elena replaced the phone into its receiver.

Turn out the light;  
Just say goodnight, to yourself;  
May I remind you;  
When you find you, you're all alone is when you've got to be strong;  
Cause that's when they call you, in the night;

He's got your picture in his mind;  
He's got your number on a paper at his disposal anytime;

Could you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you;  
So many times we just give it away, to someone who;  
Someone who you;

Met in bar;  
The back of a car;  
And for a moment you felt important but not in your heart;  
My self esteem, it's been low, go ahead and count it's been lower than low;  
I know the feeling of it stealing life out from under me;  
I want to learn, how you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you;  
So many times we just give it away to someone who, couldn't even remember your name;  
Could you save yourself for someone who, loves you for you, loves me for me;  
Give it away to someone who someone who will cherish your name;

Cause I want to learn, can you save yourself for;  
Someone who will love you for you so many times we;  
Just give it away, someone who, couldn't even remember your name;  
You save yourself for someone who, loves you for you;  
Loves me for me;  
Give it away to someone who, someone who will;  
Cherish your name;  
Cherish your name;

"Save Yourself" Sense Field

* * *

Author's Note: Beware! I have been posting more than a chapter at a time, since some of them are extremely short (even for me).

Thank you for the feedback, follows, and favourites. Special thanks to vamomoftwins, sea-seva, YAZMIN V, bellax0xchristina, capricornus93, EsCaDa-Mako, Bonesfanatic.0379, and 5ka.

Delena got their happily ever after on the show, so I had to pour on the angst in my own fanfic ;) Actually, I wrote this story as a real person fic a longass time ago. Snaps to you if you know which real-life hockey player "Damon" was originally. By the way, I am not saying the real-life hockey player is anything like how I portrayed. He was more of a muse than anything else.

To be honest, I am somewhat surprised at how many people still support Damon after his money-hoe-throw shenanigans. I really think that Damon and Elena as they are now are NOT ready to be together. That said, I am toying with the idea of writing a sequel to this or "The Fighter" (even though that story is still being written in real time). If I do a sequel to this story, I am definitely changing the structure and dropping the whole "date and place" snapshot motif. Also, I am toying with the idea of doing a smut-shot of Damon and Elena's night together. AH CHOICES ...


End file.
